Melancholy Reflections
by claeve
Summary: Picks up right after season three. Daryl and Carol grow closer.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone! This is a story about Daryl and Carol. It takes place right after season three. I hope you all like it!_

"Some people see scars and it is

wounding they remember… to me,

they are proof of the fact that there is

healing."

Linda Hogan

Carol watched the new people.

They wandered around the prison yards blindly. The young ones stayed close to their parents, they looked suspicious and sceptical of the new surroundings.

She had noticed one little girl did not explore the prison grounds. She just sat on the stairs of the school bus, her knees drawn up to her chin.

She didn't seem to be watching the other, either. She just stared blankly into the sky.

She didn't notice Carol when she approached her. So she knelt down beside the little girl.

"Don't you want to explore your new home?" Carol asked, smiling sweetly.

The little girl looked at Carol. Studied her. Then shook her head.

"No?" Carol asked.

The little girl took her eyes off Carol and look at the sky again.

"It's real nice here, you know," Carol continued. "There's lots of space to play."

The little girl looked back at Carol, still studying her.

"Don't you want to play with your friends?" Carol asked, gently placing her hand on the child's knee.

"I don't have any friends," the little girl said in a quiet, almost whispered tone.

"Well, I'll be your friend," Carol smiled.

There was an expression on her pale face. Almost happiness, yet she didn't smile.

"Really?" the little girl asked, her eyes blue eyes sparkling.

"Sure," Carol beamed.

Carol stood up. She smiled down at the child before reaching her hand out.

The little girl looked up at Carol, almost confused of what to do. But, then she slowly reached out a skinny arm and took Carol's hand.

Carol helped her up and they walked hand and hand around the prison.

The smiled up at Carol and seemed to listen closely to every word she said.

Daryl found himself smiling a little as he noticed this. He knew that little girl reminded Carol of Sophia. The way she looked at her, so happy giving her warm smiles.

Others around him were smiling, too. They watched in amazement as Carol led the child around the prison.

The chatting had stopped. It was almost silent except that the odd conversation going on.

"Sure does have a way with children," a voice said from beside Daryl.

He turned his head to see an elderly woman from Woodbury looking at him.

"Little Alessa hasn't said a word since her mother died," the woman said pitifully.

"Poor kid," Daryl said.

The woman nodded. "Does she have children?"

Daryl was caught off guard by the woman's question. He hesitated before he answered.

"She used to," he said, fighting to block the memories of Sophia from flooding back to him.

"She had a daughter," he muttered.

"She must have been a good mother," the woman said.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, she was."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! Here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy the story. Thank you for the positive feedback!_

Things weren't like they used to be; everyone acted so strange around Daryl since his brother died. They were quieter and they almost seemed like they were _avoiding _him. Avoiding his sorrow. Avoiding his rage. He mourned silently. He didn't let them see him cry.

He hadn't gotten a good sleep since that day. Most nights he stayed awake. He just stared at the ceiling and thought about his brother. That helped. But he couldn't let the tears fall, not around _them_ at least.

Carol wasn't like that, though. She didn't avoid him or act like she was afraid of him.

She was right; Merle did give them a chance. But why? That was what confused Daryl the most. Out of all the things Merle had done, he'd never done something like that. _Ever. _

Daryl had always tried to be his brother: tough and unafraid of anything, even their daddy.

But he wasn't his brother. He wasn't even _like _him. And apparently, he barely even knew him.

"Hey," a voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned to see Carol stand at the doorway.

"Hey," he muttered.

He looked down at the floor.

Carol took a step closer.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

He glanced at her for a moment before answering.

"Fine," he said quietly.

Slowly, Carol approached him and sat beside him on the pewter coloured sheets of the bottom bunk.

Without much warning, Carol gently placed her hand on Daryl's arm.

"He did what he thought was right," she said. "In his own way, he was trying to save us."

Daryl nodded. He took in everything Carol said. Considered it.

The awkward silence set in again. It lasted for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes.

"You were good with the kid," Daryl said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks," Carol smiled.

The silence set in again. But it didn't stay long this time. Carol wouldn't let it. So she spoke again:

"She didn't have much to say. She didn't even tell me her name."

Carol laughed a little at the thought.

"Alessa," Daryl said.

Carol cast him a questioning look. But Daryl just nodded. Didn't tell her about the old woman who told him the little girl's name.

Carol looked as though she might say something else, but then she looked to the doorway.

"Better go check on little asskicker," Carol smiled.

Daryl grinned at her.

Carol stood up and walked to the door way, taking her time. Before she exited the cell, she turned back to him.

He looked up at her, awaiting her next words. But, she just smiled and nodded her head once at him.

He nodded back.

Carol then left the cell. She made her way through the hallway and down the stairs.

She found Beth sitting on the bottom stair, cradling Judith in her arms.

Carol smiled as she approached Beth and Judith.

"How's she doing today?" Carol asked.

Beth turned her head to face Carol, a little startled. But she smiled sweetly. That smile that she always seemed to wear around everyone.

"Good" Beth said. "She was a little whiny earlier, but I think she's just tired now."

Carol trod down the stairs and sat down next to Beth.

Judy gazed at her, and made a cooing sound.

Carol smiled. "Hi, Judy," she said softly.

"She seems to really like you," Carol said, softly stroking Judy's cheek.

Beth's eyes sparkled as she looked up at Carol.

"Really," she asked hopefully.

"Of course," Carol said.

Beth smiled and looked back down at Judith. She placed her soft hand on the infant's cheek and stroked it, just as Carol had done.

Before she could take her hand away, Judy grabbed her finger and squeezed it.

Beth gasped in awe. She looked down at Judy in amazement.

"See that?" Carol said excitedly.

Judy stared up at Beth. She seemed to be _examining _her. Almost admiring her.

"Hey Jude," Beth whispered.

Moments later, Judith released Beth's finger. But Beth still gazed down at her with a sweet smile. She stayed like that for a while before shifting her gaze to Carol.

Suddenly, Beth's expression went solemn.

"Do you think he'll come back?" she asked worriedly.

Carol looked at her for a moment, wondering who she meant.

"The Governor," Beth explained.

Carol thought for a moment.

"I like to think he's gone," Carol said. "And hopefully never coming back."

"He'll be angry when he goes back to his town and everyone's gone," Beth said.

Carol nodded.

"Daryl will protect us, though," Beth continued.

"Yeah," Carol agreed. "Yeah he will."

"He cares about you," Beth said softly.

Carol smiled at her, unsure of what to say to that.

Judith was mewling, now, grabbing at the sky.

"I think she's hungry," Beth said, gently rocking Judith back and forth.

Beth went to stand up, but Carol stopped her.

"I'll get it," Carol said with a smile.

"Thanks," Beth said.

Carol stood up and walked to where they kept Judy's bottle. Some of the Woodbury citizens were sitting at the table – an elderly woman who sat beside a younger woman with a young boy on her lap.

Carol greeted them as she entered.

As day faded to night, the prison got quieter. For the first time in a long time, a relaxed silence set in.


End file.
